xOni Love x
by AtchanKaze
Summary: xXxHow do you love something that is evil? xXxxXxHow do you love something that could kill you with a snap of its fingers? xXxxXxHow can Sasuke love Naruto? xXxxXxWill a romance between a human and a demon work when the whole village is against it?xXx / Rp - Yaoi - Naruto - Violence - Romance /
1. Chapter 1

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.

* * *

xXxHow do you love something that is evil?

xXxxXxHow do you love something that could kill you with a snap of its fingers?

xXxxXxHow can Sasuke love Naruto?

xXxxXxWill a romance between a human and a demon work when the whole village is against it?xXx

* * *

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he then nodded a bit_**  
**_**"Sure I'd love to be able to"******he said as he knew Naruto's new friends wanted the best for the blonde and was familiar with the name Hinata as she was part of the Hyuuga family as she seemed to be nice from what he remembered and then he liked the names she gave the gold fish. He then looked at the blonde with a smile_****_

**"Where is the **fish food**?"**he asked with a small smileon his face as he looked around a bit. He knew he had to get used to the new house__but it was worth it in his eyes if Naruto would be with him.****

The blonde poked his head from out of the kitchen before looking over at what the raven was looking at._**"**_**Oh, the little ones."******The kitsune blushed cutely before continuing on._**"**_**Hinata and Sai wanted to cheer me up so they bought those two for me, and Hinata-chan thought it would be cute to name the orange one Naru-kin and the black one Sasu-kin. They seem to be quite fond of one another as well; Sasu-kin is always by Naru-kin's side."******Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke._****_

"**Do you want to feed them? I don't think I got the chance to when you got back so suddenly. I think they might be hungry."******He replied, watching the orange and black fish__swim around each other happily in their little fishbowl home.****

The blonde poked his head from out of the kitchen before looking over at what the raven was looking at._**"**_**Oh, the little ones."******The kitsune blushed cutely before continuing on._**"**_**Hinata and Sai wanted to cheer me up so they bought those two for me, and Hinata-chan thought it would be cute to name the orange one Naru-kin and the black one Sasu-kin. They seem to be quite fond of one another as well; Sasu-kin is always by Naru-kin's side."******Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke._****_

"**Do you want to feed them? I don't think I got the chance to when you got back so suddenly. I think they might be hungry."******He replied, watching the orange and black fish__swim around each other happily in their little fishbowl home.****

The blonde poked his head from out of the kitchen before looking over at what the raven was looking at._**"**_**Oh, the little ones."******The kitsune blushed cutely before continuing on._**"**_**Hinata and Sai wanted to cheer me up so they bought those two for me, and Hinata-chan thought it would be cute to name the orange one Naru-kin and the black one Sasu-kin. They seem to be quite fond of one another as well; Sasu-kin is always by Naru-kin's side."******Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke._****_

"**Do you want to feed them? I don't think I got the chance to when you got back so suddenly. I think they might be hungry."******He replied, watching the orange and black fish__swim around each other happily in their little fishbowl home.****

Sasuke smiled a bit as he watched the blonde leave into the kitchen. He found himself glancing at the new things in the house smiling softly. He was glad it was here, it showed 2 different people lived here instead of just sasuke. He looked around even more and then glanced at the gold fish as he smiled a bit more_**  
**_**"Naruto what are these two names?"******he asked with a smile on his face. He knew they probably hadn't been fed because he was in the hospital but he had to make sure if they had been or not because he already knew feeding them to much can make them die.__

Naruto smiled down at the raven before running his fingers through his dark colored locks once more before standing back up straight again. _**"**_**That makes two of us Sasuke…I found myself praying every night for you to walk back through that**front door** so I could hug you and kiss you and never let you go like I had. I don't want to feel so lost and helpless ever again."**The blonde fox would rather die before letting his raven leave on another dangerous mission like the last one without him. _**"**_**B-but…you're back now and that's all that really matters…"******Naruto smiled softly before turning around into the kitchen to look for what he was going to make the both of them.__

Sasuke was glad to have the longer kiss as he smiled against the others lips._**  
**_**"You don't know how much I miss this..."******he mumbled on the others lips as he then sent the blonde another kiss. His whole body felt a feeling he had missed since that day when he had left the blonde. He wanted more than anything to never leave his side again. He was suprised now how stubborn he was about his own promise to the blonde but he needed to have the blonde to be the first he knew was back after all Uchiha's always keep their promises which is why they never make them to often.__

Naruto smiled softly at the mention of Iruka's name before pushing Sasuke over to the kitchen table._**"**_**Just having you here is good enough for me Sasuke…but if you want to do anything or if you need something, don't hesitate to tell me ok?"**The blonde smiled down at his love. _**"**_**I'll make sure to tend to your every needs my dear Uchiha."******He replied, leaning down to give the raven another kiss on the lips, only this time it lasted longer because they didn't have to worry about someone catching them or something.__

Sasuke nodded a bit as he smiled as he looked around a bit_**  
**_**"No I don't mind at all after all you live here too you know"******He said as he smiled as he looked at the blonde_**  
**_**"After my family was killed Kakashi was the closest thing I had to a father he's helped me through a lot in fact he even helped me find out my sexuality due to the fact he's dating Iruka-sensei too..."******he said half in thought not realizing that Iruka had always been so worried about Naruto before the two had met._****_

**"What do you want to do tonight that I am able to?"******he asked the blonde with a small smile on his face as if he could he would have leaned up and kissed the blonde but the chair made to much distance and the blonde would worry to much if he tried to stand up__

The blonde kitsune smiled as he continued to roll the Uchiha closer and closer to the district where their apartment was located before shaking his head."**I've never gotten the chance to meet him face-to-face. I only remember that time at the apartment…you told me to hide, but he still knew I was there…and he didn't mind. I would like the chance to talk with him if I could."** Naruto replied softly.

After getting the wheel chaired raven up the stairs of the complex, they had finally made it home. Naruto unlocked the door before getting Sasuke inside, and closed it right after so he could lock it back up. "**Home…"** The place looked exactly the same, the blonde made sure of that, and it seemed cleaner than ever before because Naruto had found himself cleaning daily…it was the only thing he had to pass the time alone before Hinata-chan and Sai showed up.

And thanks to those two, there were a few more things in the apartment that weren't there before, like clothes for Naruto in the closet right next to Sasuke's, colorful scrolls and posters hanging on the walls, new weapons and such for training, stuffed fox plushies on the sofa and dressers, and even a fish bowl Hinata had gave him a little while ago with two fishes inside of it named Naru-kin and Sasu-kin, an orange goldfish and a very rare black goldfish (she had named them of course, but watching and taking care of the fish had been calming and Naruto enjoyed it).

"**I hope you don't mind the extra stuff, I told them not to, but Hina-chan and Sai don't seem to listen very well."** The blonde fox smiled softly as he rolled Sasuke into the living room.

Sasuke smiled a bit as the blonde pushed him along in the chair  
"I would like to cook for you too ya know... once I can handle it again" He said as he was glad the blonde was happy.  
"I told you I would come back, I will always be with you Naruto, I promise" Sasuke told the blonde slowly with a small smile as he did expect to have Kakashi and a few others to come and check on him once he got home. It was bound to happen after all Kakashi had been the closest thing to family the raven haired teen had before Naruto showed up in his life  
"Hey... did you ever get to meet my sensei, Kakashi Hatake?" he asked slowly as he knew that he had seen the man when he was given the mission but they didn't talk as far as he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

All posts are either in parody or to be taken as literature. Sexual content is forbidden.

* * *

The blonde kitsune gasped and fell to the ground next to the neko, lifting up his head and putting it on his lap. "N-neko!? N-no...g-get back u-up. I can't l-leave you here, I won't leave...I-I don't even know your n-name!" Naruto rubbed back the raven's hair softly, trying to show comfort some way.

Sasuke grunted, feeling a hand go on him. Still laying limply on the ground, he stared up at Naruto. His job wasn't done yet. He had forced himself to stand up and grabbed the kitsune's hand. "Who the hell said I didn't care?" He gave a small smirk before shaking his head and pushing himself through the gap from the broken bar, then helping the blonde one through. he breathed heavily, still a bit tired, but ran through the jail cell and up the stairs. He picked Naruto up there and stealthily wallked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

lked through the office, and out the door. Back sighed and started running. Running as fast as he coucld, carrying Naruto out of the city, and back into the forest. He dropped to his knees tiredly, and set the kitsune down. "G-get back home.." He breathed out, and then fell to the ground, half-asleep from exhastion.

Sasuke shivered slightly, but ignored the temperature. By now, he didn't care. This kitsune was smaller and seemed weaker than him, and needed more sunlight then Sasuke did. He had punched the bars suddenly, and then bit at them. After several minutes of knawing, he broke the metal bar with his neko teeth. He pulled that chunk of the bar off and squeezed himself trembled a bit, holding his jaw in pain while blood dripped from his gums, sliding down his fangs and drooping down to his lip. He didn't care, though. I'm getting this kid out of ran over to Naruto's bar and started knawing on those, his teeth then hurting like hell, more blood from the pain coming out. Ignoring it futher, it toke longer, but Sasuke eventually boke that bar too, ripping a chucnk off. And with that, he fell to the ground, in deep exhastion.

The little kitsune stayed shivering and whimpering on the floor of the cell with his back facing away from the raven, and even if he wasn't crying in pain, he would have still ignored him. Naruto's body was limp, and slowly getting colder by the minute, he would surely soon die if he wasn't let out. His tiny body couldn't handle staying in the dank, inky darkness, the blond fox needed the bright, warm sunlight.

Sasuke watched, as the tall neko finally left. He let out a sigh, his narrowed glare disapearing, "Hey... Naruto..." He called softly, up on his feet while walking over to the bars seperating them, grabbing onto them, "Are you okay..?"The leader had kneed him pretty hard, making him bite his lip. The kitsune seemed like he was protected and cared for, not usually being hurt. Sasuke looked at the bars, biting furiously on them before spitting down to the ground. He always hatd these jail cells, usually being in them temporarily for stealing blankets and food for his home on the street.

The little kitsune was in so much pain he thought he was going to die. He couldn't speak now, but his tears still flowed like rivers. Naruto didn't dare take the tape off, he was too scared the tall neko would hurt him again if he did. His whimpers could still be heard through the tape though, and the blonde kitsune couldn't even move without feeling a burst of pain. Naruto was scared, sore, and tired...he just wanted the nightmare to end.

The leader growled, "The little one's will never shut up." He opened the cell, grabbing poor NAruto and pushing him harshly against a wall, where his mouth was forced close and he grabbed some tape from the side of the cell, putting a mad of tape down on Naruto's mouth, then kneeing him harshly in the stoumach before droppin him. "I hate crying."Sasuke couldn't take just watching anymore. He stood up, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people silent!""Shut up, Sasuke," The tall neko hissed, "It's illegal to force people quiet in OUR city. This thing is not part of our city."Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but shushed down, staring at Naruto. The little kitsune didn't deserve this...

The little blonde kitsune started crying harder after he was tossed into his jail cell. There was really no way he could get back home now, he would most likely never see his family and friends ever again. Why had he been so foolish, this was all entirely his fault. Naruto's cries echoed off the walls and filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled faintly.

"It's good your health is getting better and I'm glad your able to defend yourself and if Hinata said that it's more then likely true, she may be shy but she's a rather good ninja"

he said to the blonde and then kissed his cheek

"I would have to talk to Kakashi and Sakura but seeing as I kinda couldn't stop talking about you around them when I was away I think they'd understand"

he said slowly. he then frowned a bit.

"You're gonna leave?" he asked slowly not really wanting to be away from the blonde now that he just had him back.

Naruto smiled then nodded at the raven's last question,

''Yes, the foxes' power is growing stronger and stronger every day. I can feel my body changing, and I don't know what to do…I'm pretty frightened actually. But Sai and Hinata think that maybe it's not all that bad either. I'm getting stronger and healthier as well, so much so that Sai has been teaching me how to better defend myself, he says I'm a real natural at hand-to-hand combat ''.

The blonde fox smiled and blushed a tiny bit out of embarrassment.

"I was hoping that maybe if I got powerful enough, whenever you had to go out on a mission, I could go with you and wouldn't get in the way by doing so. Hinata agrees that I'm becoming stronger than most shinobi here in the village, but I don't know about all that."

Naruto was happy that Sasuke didn't care about how his looks were changing, he still loved him no matter what and that's one of the things he loved about the Uchiha.

"It's already pretty late now Sasuke, so you really should get some rest. I want you all better again ok?"

Naruto smiled softly, finally becoming a little bit more cheerful than before, which was also thanks to the fact that he had finally found some friends to call his own, real friends, not fake or made-up. It was those things that were making the blonde's heart warm up once more.

Sasuke nodded a bit as he sighed softly. He had been able to tell that Sai didn't just want to be friends with Naruto but he also knew Naruto was just a bit to obvious to notice something like that.

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt you it's fine, and I know Hinata, she may be shy but she's kind''

He said to the fox with a smile. He wasn't surprised but the fact him and Hinata was friends because she had a very caring nature and didn't judge quickly because she herself was because of her family

Sasuke lifted his arm and then softly touched the blondes silveriness hair and touched it softly.

"This is probably an obvious question but why have you been changing in your looks, the demon?"

He asked slowly to the blonde. He didn't think the blonde was any different but he couldn't argue that the blonde did look more feminine now but he also couldn't say he didn't like the changes.

After a little while Naruto finally pulled away from the raven and wiped the tears from his eyes before answering his questions,

"That's Sai, he's my friend. And no, he hasn't done anything to hurt me at all. He and Hinata were the only ones that where there for me when I thought you weren't…so, he's a really nice guy."

The blonde replied, not able to think about Sasuke being dead somewhere outside of the village. But it was all OK; he wouldn't have to worry about feeling that way anymore because Sasuke was safe and back where he belonged, in Konoha with a blonde fox who loved him more than life itself.

"I'm just so happy you're back Sasuke, I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you."

The small blonde whispered, looking down at his left hand that was covered by a red clothed gauntlet of sorts. Naruto wondered when his beloved would ask about his changes, like why his hair was a lighter silver-like, why markings decorated his body, or why his eyes were still bright crimson instead of baby-blue.

Sasuke winced slightly when Naruto suddenly hugged him but he really didn't mind.

"I won't leave you again I promise" He whispered wiping the others tears then kissing his forehead.

"Who was the guy who helped me here?" he asked slowly to Naruto having the feeling he wouldn't like the guy to much but of course he would never tell Naruto that because that would be rude of him and thats one thing he wasn't around the blonde.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt you has he?" he asked slowly as he looked at the other.

Naruto was so happy, so overjoyed, that he didn't notice when the tears started silently falling down his peach-colored cheeks slowly. The blonde was soon clinging onto the older raven-haired ninja in a matter of mere seconds; never wanting to let him go ever again because there was just no way he would be able to take the pain a second time around.

"T-teme…don't ever leave me a-again…please don't ever leave me all alone again…" The blonde fox cried softly as he hugged the Uchiha male he had fallen desperately in love with.

Outside of the hospital room, Sai was glaring silently at the door, his fists clenched tightly, causing his palms to bleed, before quickly turning around and leaving a confused Mayumi in the waiting room by herself.

Mayumi looked at Sai a bit

"You know Sasuke wouldn't hurt Naruto on purpose" she said to him noticing the painter was tense."I saw when he left, Sasuke really didn't want to go, and that necklace used to be his oka-sans so the fact he gave it to Naruto rather surprised me" she said trying to calm the painter.

Sasuke saw him and then chuckled faint and then winced a bit from as he heard naruto ask question after question."One at a time" he told the blonde slowly"I'm feeling a lot better now that you are here" he said to the blonde as he looked at their hands and had a faint smile.

"Remember when I left, I made a promise, you'd be the first to know I was back, I made sure to keep that to you, I don't brake my word" he explained to Naruto.

"It hurts but the pain tells me this isn't a dream, that I'm really back with you, It's nothing I can't handel, and if I'm awnsering your questions I think you can awnser the last one yourself" he said and smiled seing the necklace around the blonde neck. He was a bit wozzy from the pain killers but he was thankful they were in his system at the moment.

After making sure that Mayumi would watch over Sai to make sure he didn't do anything stupid while he was gone, Naruto made his way over to room number 215 so he could see his beloved raven again, hoping that he would be awake. The blonde didn't really like hospitals all that much because somehow they always seemed to remind him of death, and he's had enough of that in his life than he could take. He tried not to think about his past anymore, but it was hard most times when the village he lived in always wanted to remind him of what he truly was…a demon.

And that couldn't be truer now…since he was starting to change into one.

Once Naruto made it inside of the room Sasuke was resting inside of, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he rushed over and quickly grabbed the raven's hand before asking him a million and one questions.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Why didn't you come straight to the hospital you baka!?"

"Does it hurt anywhere Sasuke?"

"Can you hear me?"

The questions just kept pouring out one after the other, the blonde couldn't stop himself because he was so worried about the young Uchiha's well-being, Sasuke meant the world to Naruto, and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost the raven. His hand soon started messing with the necklace he had around his neck as he waited for the pale raven to reply to him.

A few hours later a nurse came into the room."those waiting on information about Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked her voice gentle in soft just like her darkbrown wavy hair. she moved her glasses as Mayumi quickly pulled the two over to the nurse.

"How is he?" she asked softly hoping for the best.

"He'll be okay, we've got him stable, how he got all the way t you guys is something we can't understand, he has 3 broken ribs as well as broken leg, he also required a blood trasfuision but no surgury was required, he needs rest but He'll be okay to go home in afew days"

she said with a soft smile."It may be a lot of stree on him if you all go in the room at once so I sudjest you take turns" she said to them."He's in room 215 just on the second floor in the ICU unit" she said to them

Sasuke woke up his mind was slightly fuzzy from what ever pain killers they had given to him. He felt like crap but he was glad he was back in konoha, alive. His only concern was if was going to be able to talk to Naruto as he knew he had been taken to the hospital.

Naruto rubbed the unconscious raven's face gently before kissing his cold lips softly, causing Sai to grit his teeth in slight aggravation before lifting and carrying the Uchiha piggy-back style. Mayumi knew how Sai must have been feeling, but she dared not say anything as she followed both him and the small blonde to Konoha Hospital.

Naruto knew that the news of Sasuke's return would bring lots of curious eyes and that he would pretty much be an open target, but it was a risk he was willing to take for his beloved. He refused to leave Sasuke's side and he was pretty sure that Sai would do everything in his power to keep anything from happening to him like he had before time and time again along with Hinata and Lee.

"P-please…we need help." The blonde fox whispered as they entered into the hospital. And soon, before they knew it, nurses and doctors were rushing to aid the fallen Uchiha as soon as they saw who it was. Many glared jaggers at the blonde, but Sai just glared back at them twice as hard, scaring them away while Naruto was shown into the waiting room with Mayumi and the angry painter in tow.

Please be alright Sasuke-koi…there's no way I could ever hate you…

Sasuke looked at Sai a moment and then found he was a friend of Naruto's.

"I want to thank you for keeping him safe for me" sasuke said as he seemed to be losing his consciousness.

It's good to know he's made some friends at least" he said his voice sounding slightly faded as he tried to stay focussed but it made his head heart.

"Naruto... I'm sorry I couldn't get back till now, I understand if you hate me" he said slowly then his eyes closed and didn't open again as he was being carried

The blonde fox was still very much in complete shock at the moment, but his body began moving on its own as he made his way over to his one true love, the man he had been waiting for, for three months. His hands were trembling and he didn't even really notice Mayumi enter then run off to get some help as he brushed back the long hair that covered over the bloody raven's pale face. The necklace that currently lied on the blonde's exposed peach-colored chest swayed a little bit as Naruto continued to move. He had never once taken it off, because it was the most precious thing in the world to him now, it was full of Sasuke's love for him, a very special thing indeed.

Tears started slowly spilling from the blonde's clear blue orbs, and he couldn't stop them as they made their way down his cheeks. He was just so focused on the young Uchiha that he didn't notice when Mayumi had come back with Sai in tow to help take the wounded raven to the hospital where he could get treated.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we have to go get him to the emergency room quickly." Sai spook softly to the smaller male he had fallen in love with over the three months they had gotten to know one another, as he lifted up Sasuke and draped his arm over his shoulder.

The raven haired teen looked up at Naruto.

"I told you... you'd be the first to know when I got back... I made that promise remember" he said his voice drowned out, most likely from losing so much blood.

"I'm sorry I left you alone... I'm horrible aren't I?" he said then started to cough rather violently. One of the neighbours had heard and carefully walked over knowing the blonde fox had helped keep the raven's apartment in check. She was a shy girl their age and her white softly curled hair moved as she peered in the door

"Naruto is everythi-" she stopped mid sentence to see the Uchiha on the ground covered in blood.

"Naruto I'll go get help. Don't leave his side" she said running off to find the help that they needed.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and tried to move closer to him but it felt like his body was made of lead and he couldn't move."You still have it on..." he said referring to the necklace he had given the blonde.

Naruto had just about given up all hope of ever seeing his beloved ever again. It had been roughly three months since the raven had left for his mission, and the blonde fox had stop getting letters from Sasuke after the first two weeks he had left. Naruto tried not to worry about it and go on with his life, which included keeping their apartment kept up, going out with Iruka to get groceries and other stuff that was naturally required by any person, and other things. But the raven hadn't come back home quickly like he said he would, he didn't write anymore letters, and Naruto could think only of the worse because the villagers thought only of the worse.

The blonde fox didn't know what to do or think anymore, but he had found comfort in people he could now call his friends: a shy, dark-haired konoichi by the name of Hinata, a taijutsu specialist named Lee, and a raven-haired painter named Sai that looked like a copy of the man he had given his heart to. They came to visit him whenever they could and helped him get through the hard times while he waited for Sasuke to return to him.

It was pretty obvious that the second raven, Sai, was clearly in love with the blonde fox, but Naruto only had eyes for one man, and that was the man he would wait for until the ends of time, even though both Hinata and Lee thought that it would be better if he would just take the painter up on his offer.

But that wasn't the only thing, Naruto could feel the more demon part of himself taking over more and more as markings started appearing all over his body and his powers became a little bit more potent than ever before. His eyes would switch out from sky-blue to crimson throughout the day frequently, or whenever his emotions got the best of him, and he also began to hear the whispers of something deep inside of himself speak to him in an evil, terrifying, yet loving manner. He was slowly…ever changing…and he was scared.

Then, when he heard the news of Sasuke's teammates return, the blonde was sure that the raven would come rushing home and shower him with love and apologies, begging forgiveness for the fact that he had been gone for far too long. But that had never come, because the raven hadn't returned with his team. The news of the young Uchiha's missing status and the thoughts of him being already dead and gone were all Naruto could take before he shut himself inside of their apartment to grieve alone, much to his friends' dismay. The blonde fox just didn't think he could go on living anymore…he wanted to give up on living, because he had nothing now…nothing without Sasuke.

As the blonde found himself slowing walking towards the living room without a real purpose, his eyes a bright bloody crimson, his heart jumped loudly inside of his chest when he heard the front door quickly open, a THUD sound following soon after. Grabbing the sharpened kunai he now carried around with him wherever he went, along with a few other weapons given to him by Lee, the blonde slowly walked over to the front of the silent apartment until his eyes came across a sight that made his heart almost stop right inside of his chest.

Sasuke, very badly hurt and cover head-to-toe in blood was currently lying on the ground right in front of him.

"…S-sa…suke…?"

* * *

It had been 3 months since then. Things had gone terribly wrong. He was sure Kakashi and Sakura were back in the village by now while he was stuck half beaten and bruised. They had been ambushed the princess dead so their mission was over but Sasuke and the others had been trying to get home and somehow he had gotten left behind.

"I have to see him" he whispered. The only reason the Uchiha had been pushing himself to his breaking point was to see his blonde fox. One who he thought must hate him for leaving him alone this long. He slowly saw the village come into view and hurried pasted the darkened houses till he stumbled to their apartment and opened the door basicly falling from the lack of support he had. He knew he should have gone to a hospital first but he had made a promise to the blonde he would be the first to know when they got back and he planed to keep it.


End file.
